Reticence
An Introduction by The Author Howdy Eyyyyy, fellow fairy tales! I have written yet another fanfic in the Chronicles of Le Fay. I apologize that there isn't much romance here but I really wanted to try writing Maeve as a stand alone character without Romantic drama (well at least the first part of it) but hey, at least Maeve is able to express herself a little more. So Yay! The Story Maeve Le Fay found an invitation inside one of her bookbinders, probably slipped in when she was taking a nap during Princessology. Of course, Maeve was never really sure why she was placed in that class being that her mother never was a princess or whatever but hey, maybe knowing how to toss your hair properly is something that she can place in her job application soon. As Maeve took a seat on her vanity mirror/ work space, she opened the envelope to see a card with a heart in front decorated with sparkles. “You are hereby invited to the secret True Hearts Dance tomorrow but bear in mind that this must be kept a secret and that none of the faculty shall know. Wear your best and remember to always listen to your True Heart. Time: Tomorrow, 7pm Place: The Red Shoes Dance Club, The Village of Bookend Note: This invitation will serve as your pass to get inside and don’t tell anybody who may report this dance to Headmaster Grimm. “ Maeve read. Maeve had been to (evil) parties before mainly out of respect of her future destiny and the popularity of Arthurian Legend and her mother but never out of the sake of being invited. Sure there was the book-to-school party Briar threw but she most probably invited her because she was still a Royal. Maeve jumped to her feet to hide the letter. Using her magic, she concentrated and the invitation burst into a purple flame and disappeared, now hidden in the shadows. Another letter had popped up in the place of the invitation. Maeve sighed and recalled that there was always a limit to her magic and that her shadow storage or what she liked to call it the shadow-locker-thingy-majigy was most probably full and that it brought back something from the locker. She then hid the note inside one of her drawers, fixed the magenta jewel hanging from her forehead , grabbed her notebooks and placed them in her grimmnastics bag and ran to the Castleteria to grab some lunch. While running/jogging/walking, she accidentally misplaced her foot then tripped and fell though she softened her landing with her hands cushioning her from a very ungraceful hit on the face all the while emitting a short shriek. She then sat up and looked at her shoes. Knives for heels weren’t the best of choice but hey at least she can get away with the killer heels puns. Her shriek attracted the attention of one of those sons of knight-in-shining-armors ,ripped shirt and all, to help her to her feet as Maeve gave him a brief thank you. Maeve then continued walking to the Castleteria embarrassed of the fall. She then walked right through the Castleteria entrance and fell in line like any other student. In front of her stood her cousin, Faybelle Thorn, charmleading outfit and all, Maeve uttered a small hi to Faybelle but all Faybelle did was look at Maeve and gave her a venomous smile which translated to “Don’t. Talk. To. Me. Or become a Toad.”. Maeve then looked the other way and began thinking about her garden. Maeve was looking forward to the new seeds she was getting since they were rare and were only found in Wonderland. They were the kind of flowers that would change from white to red at sunset and would do so until they wilted away. Maeve loved bringing that flower home whenever she and her mother would visit Wonderland to collect some ingredients for spells and potions when she was younger. She recalled how magical and beautiful Wonderland’s flora was until it got poisoned by the Evil Queen. Maeve’s daydreaming ended when the lunch lady had asked what she would have for lunch. “Tonkatsu please, with miso and that cabbage salad.” Maeve said. The Lunch lady then waved her wand and with a poof, Maeve’s lunch appeared right in her hands. Maeve then gave a thank you as she grabbed her favorite drink, an herb juice, from the wide array of beverages and walked away looking for a table. Maeve decided that she’d sit with her roommate Sylvi Robber who was sitting with Abigail Thief and several other people she wasn’t familiar with. Lunch flew by fast as Maeve made small talk with Sylvi and Abigail and with a huge break up scene with Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. The bell rang and Maeve stood up with her tray and dropped it off in the tray bin. She then grabbed her Grimmnastics bag as she walked to her next class, Damsel-In-Distressing, of course another class she found useless. There was the usual rescue and this time they were trapped in a hedge maze a little ways further from the main building of the school all the while sealed inside glass cases. Talk about trying too much or running out of ideas. Maeve’s partner was usually not the fastest nor the strongest of princes but she couldn’t complain, he was a pretty decent baker and whenever he’d try to save Maeve, he’d always bring a cupcake or a pastry for her which she’d eat when he carries her on his shoulder, a trademark of his branch of the Charming family. She always remembered his name, Tenacious Charming, though she always called him Ten. It took him a while to find Maeve since Maeve was hidden deeper than the other princesses and damsels. When he found Maeve, he broke the glass case she was trapped in and helped her step out of it, making sure she didn’t get hurt from the broken glass around her. “You do know that there was a door you could open right?” Maeve said as Ten brought out some brownie chips wrapped in some nice wrapper for her. Tenacious gave her an awkward smile and laughed saying “Well, I’m sorry, Miss I-Know-Everything/Future Evil Genius, I was caught in the heroic moment.” as he gave her her brownie chips and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. “Jeez, Maeve. You’re getting heavier” he said as he began running and finding a way out of the maze. “Well, I guess you could blame the person constantly giving me food to eat every Damsel-In-Distressing.” Maeve replied sarcastically. “Hey, maybe I could help you find a way out of here.” She added. Tenacious then gave a quick holt, placed Maeve down and gave her an odd look. “You can’t be serious. It’s my job to save you and your job to get saved. You just can’t help me or something.” “Of course I can help you; we just have to keep this a secret. Now, lift me up and let me sit on your shoulders. I’m sure I’ll be able to guide us to the exit.” Maeve retorted. “If you say so….” Tenacious answered as he bent down on one knee and Maeve sat on his shoulders and lifted her up high enough to see the maze. “Okay, you follow which direction I say. Go straight.” Maeve commanded as Tenacious followed her directions. After a series of lefts, rights, forwards and 90 degree spins, Maeve told Tenacious to put her down and fling her over his shoulder as to not make anyone know how they got out of the Maze. When they reached the exit, both students were surprised to see the number of students waiting for them. Only Daring Charming and his partner, Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood with his partner, Darling Charming were there aside from Maid Marian and Dr. King Charming. “We came in Third Place?” Maeve asked looking at Dr. King Charming who gave her a nod. “We came in Third Place.” Tenacious echoed with a dumbfounded look. “We came in Third Place!” he said again giving Maeve a bear hug. “BUT we saw what you two did.” Madame Maid Marian interjected. “Ms. Le Fay, what were you thinking when you sat on Mr. Tenacious Charming’s shoulders? Pointing him to the right direction and all that.” She asked Maeve with a stern tone. “I just thought maybe …. We could get.. out quicker if I helped.. Ten and with all that stuff..… “ Maeve mumbled as she looked down on the ground , mentally scolding herself. She glanced up to see Duchess Swan giving her a smug look as if she liked seeing Maeve get scolded. “That was brilliant of you two! I like seeing how you two worked together to get yourselves out of the maze. A Damsel and a Hero should always be dynamic together.” Madame Maid Marian said as she gave a sweet smile to both Maeve and Tenacious. “Yes, very interesting to see how you worked together. Not to mention how I see you’ve progressed. ” Dr. King Charming added as he gave a pat on Tenacious’ back. “Thank You, Sir.” Tenacious said as he grinned as wide as a Cheshire Cat. The other pairs began exiting the maze. Once the last pair was out and the bell rang signaling that it was time for the next period, which was Grimmnastics for Maeve. Maeve and all the other damsels gave a curtsy to their hero as all the heroes answered with a bow to their partners as to end their period. As the other princesses delicately walked back to the main building, Maeve transformed into a raven and began flying since it would be faster for her to get there. When she got to the building, she transformed herself back to her human form and began running to the Grimmnasium. She reached the locker rooms where everybody changed and was greeted by the familiar faces of her classmates she had in that class. There was Madeline Hatter, Anya Ulybka, Nitzana Ertrinken, Gengira Wicked, Raven Queen, Apple White, and a good amount of people whose names she had forgotten. Grimmnastics passed by in a flash as everyone was tasked to run some laps and some more strenuous exercises. After class, Maeve then rushed back to her dorm room to cool off and take a shower. As she bolted right through the door she gave a quick hello to her roommate, Sylvi who was sitting down on her own desk doing something. After Maeve took a shower and got dressed , she stepped out of their bathroom to see Sylvi holding a True Hearts Day Invite just like her own. “You’re invited too?” Maeve asked. “Yeap.” Sylvi said as she tossed her scarlet hair. “You know, you seem down lately. There seems to be sadness in your eyes, so what’s the problem.” She added as she turned to Maeve giving her a questioning look. “What do you mean? I’ve been totally fine, Syl.” She said, turning herself to the opposite direction. No. She was lying again. These few days have still kept her on the edge. Her thoughts conflicted with her duty, her fears, her choices, her wants, and her love and since she was determined to keep her problems herself. She had to face her own problems and solve them herself. “You know that I know that you are lying. I saw you a couple of weeks ago, in the garden, crying your eyes out and yeah maybe saw you kiss Hopper too.” Sylvi stated. Maeve’s heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. “Y-you saw that?” Maeve stuttered ,slowly turning herself again to Sylvi’s direction. “I woke up when you closed the dorm door. You aren’t as stealthy as you think, Maeve. Now, spill.” Maeve gave Sylvi a look of fear, an emotion she never showed. She took a breath and started crying. “I’m so scared and confused, Sylvi. I-I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to follow my destiny. I don’t want to go around from man to man and not settle down. I’m not evil, I can’t be the villain! I can’t! I just can’t! I want love, True Love. b-but my mom, she’ll be heartbroken. She’s been so excited for me to fulfill my destiny; she’s taken care of me and prepared me for so long. I don’t want to disappoint her.” She wept between cries. Sylvi came closer and began to hug her, rubbing her back. “I know it’s hard for you to talk about this and I know it’s hard for you to think and come to an answer but I know someday you will. You don’t have to be the villain, you don’t have to be the hero, you just have to be you. You’re Maeve, not Morgan.” Sylvi said trying to comfort Maeve. “I’m frustrated. I don’t know what to choose. I don’t know if I should even tell Hopper that I like him and wait.. what.. Did I just say that? I didn’t mean it like what yo-” Maeve said as her crying lessened and her eyes started drying up. “Wait.. You like Hopper?” Sylvi interrupted, her eyes widening in disbelief and mischief. “Maybe a little… okay maybe a lot but everybody knows he likes Briar and he’d do anything for her and etcetera etcetera , The End. No need to discuss that. There’s no chance at all.” Maeve replied asserting her answer. “But you kissed him in some romantic tryst!” Sylvi said childishly. “That was only because he needed to get back to his human form. He was trapped outside since the door was too high.” Maeve explained laughing a bit. “You know tomorrow is The True Hearts Dance and you know what that meaaaaaans~” Sylvi implied probably telling Maeve to tell Hopper or something within those lines. “I know. I just think it’s not the right time for me. Not now with all this rebel and royal conflict.” Maeve said as she plopped face down on her blue bed. Maeve felt better after telling someone her worries. “Alright but tomorrow, you seriously have to get fairest. I want Hopper to notice how pretty you really are during the True Hearts Dance.” Sylvi said as she beamed at Maeve. Category:Arcus' Literary Work Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Short story